Hunger Demon
by Jas2349
Summary: Dean and Sam go against something they never fought against, a hunger demon. With the help of a few friends along the way allow them to learn about the creature and more importantly how to gank it.
1. The Hunt

The night was extremely foggy, and no one dared to be out in it. You could barely see your hand in front of you. A man rushed around the corner of a dusted, abandoned building and jogged after the 'thing', that he and his brother were hunting for the past two days. The man's name was Dean Winchester, and his brother's name was Sam, and they were currently tracking a shapeshifter. The Winchester brother's hunt anything and everything that goes bump in the night. Dean was gaining up on the creature until BAM! Dean fell to the ground with an audible thud from colliding into a blue telephone box. 'What the?!' Dean's confusment grew as he began to hear voices coming from within the phone box. The old blue door opened with a squeak revealing a tall man, with spiky brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes, and black framed glasses. The man wore a light tan trench coat with a darker suit under it. With a thick Scottish accent the man began to speak,  
>"Oi! Hello, there. Who are you?" The man smiled at Dean with ease, still suspicious of the puzzling man, Dean began to back up, still on his hands and feet so he looked like a crab when he was trying to escape. He looked side to side, seeing where Sammy was, although Dean didn't see him, he could still hear Sam shouting his name out.<br>"Umm… Frank. Frank Beard." Dean inwardly smiled at his quick thinking. The man gave him a 'Are You Serious' face, which Dean gets from his brother at least a thousand times a day.  
>"You're real name would be nice" The stealthy man crossed his muscular arms across his tight chest.<br>"Fine... Dean. You?" The hunter huffed out.  
>"Dean. Dean! What a brilliant name. They call me the Doctor. Don't know why, but they do. I call myself the Doctor too, still don't know why" The 'Doctor' smiled at the end of his rant.<br>"Doctor. Doctor Who?" The Doctor smirked knowingly, he was used to getting this kind of reaction from his previous companions.  
>"So, Dean how would you like to join me on an adventure?" The Doctor questioned with his hand outstretched towards the hunter that was still on the ground. Suddenly the shapeshifter appeared ahead of them. Dean glared at it and charged towards the thing with his arm raised over his head and a machete in hand. The Doctor grabbed him before he could do any damage to the monster.<br>"Dean! That's not what you think it is! It's worse!" The Doctor jammed his hand in his coat pocket and withdrew his trusty sonic screwdriver, he pointed towards the supposed 'shapeshifter' and the screwdriver lets out a high 'buzzing' sound. He grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him inside of the phone booth, when he noticed that there were more of the same monster appearing around them trapping them from escaping. Dean yanked his hand away from the other man's and spoke  
>"What the heck! Man, I could've taken them on! I could've killed all of th-" The older Winchester brother cut himself off when he noticed the interior of the box. It was much, so much larger than the outside. Dean's head began to hurt just by thinking how on earth did this work.<br>"Go ahead aren't you going to say it. They all do." The Doctor spoke with a small smile etched into his face, as he ignored Dean's previous outburst and watched at the confusement continued washing over the hunter's face.  
>"I- I… It's bigger on the inside?"<br>"Oh I love it when they say that" The Doctor said more to himself than the other man, he then ran up the small pathway to the console and began flipping switches and pushing different levers. The phone booth lurched forward throwing Dean about a foot from where he first stood to where he was now against the bottom of the console. The Doctor hitched his leg locked onto the part where he was flipping the switches, so he didn't get flung anywhere. Once everything was back to normal and no more violent thrusts the Doctor reached down to Dean with a hand which this time he accepted and stood back up.  
>"What the heck is this!? Where am I!? And where's my brother!" Dean went off the deep end and began to get up in his face and bellowed out.<br>"It's called the T.A.R.D.I.S., Time And Relativity Dimension In Space and it's mine." The Doctor's grin didn't let up even when the hunter yelled at him.  
>"So what you're telling me is that we're in a spaceship that you some how own? Okay, sorry man, but i'm going to take my chances somewhere else. There's no such thing." The Doctor crept closer to the older Winchester and places two fingers on each side of Dean's temple and closed his own eyes. Dean began to freak out trying to escape his hold. He kept struggling until he got away, the Doctor spoke as if nothing happened, he flipped one switched and typed something in and before the hunter knew it the 'Tardis' lurched slightly, but then remained still.<br>"If you don't believe me, then why don't you open the door and see for yourself" Dean squinted his eyes toward the man, but then went to the wooden doors, he took a deep breath and threw them opened what he saw he wasn't prepared for. The doors revealed a light blue house with a single dimmed outside light on. Dean couldn't believe it, it was him and Sam's old house. The same house where his mother died and where his childhood ended. Dean glanced back at the Doctor with a frown and addressed him,  
>"How'd you know?" The Doctor tapped his head a few times,<br>"You're brain, I could read it"  
>"So wait, now you're telling me that you own a time machine and now you can read minds." Dean looked at him like he grew two heads.<br>"It's the truth, Dean, I'm what you Earth folk would call an alien. Technically i'm a Time Lord, but i'll tell you about that later. Go ahead, knock on the door. The Doctor urged him to continue towards his family's old house. Dean inched closer and closer and with a nervous hand, he knocked on the wooden door a few times until he saw a light turn on from inside the house and the door opened to reveal a young woman who had blonde '80's style curled hair and blue eyes she had worn a white night gown which reached past her knees. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and when she saw who was at the doorway,  
>"Can I help you?" Her eyes went wide in surprise seeing a man that was standing on her welcome mat at almost midnight.<br>"Oh, I'm sorry. I think I got the wrong house. Sorry Miss." With that the woman shut the door and the night light in the house went off. Dean stood there starstruck after seeing his mom, not quite believing it himself, he went back to the blue phone box and saw the Doctor leaning on it, a smug look was plastered on his face.  
>"Do you believe me now?"<br>"Maybe. Hey, uhh… Doc, what happened to my brother" He may not like the answer, but he has to know what happened to Sammy


	2. (Flash back)

Flashback  
><em>Sam got thrown against the brick wall of the abandoned building that he and his brother, Dean were at hunting a shapeshifter for a couple of days now, but this one knew what it was doing. Every time the brothers got close to catching it, it would always get away. Sam from where was on the ground searched for Dean he saw him talking to some guy near a blue telephone box. Sam yelled for Dean to watch out for the monster was behind him. Dean whirled around and was about to kill it when the man caught his brother's arm before he struck the shapeshifter. The <em>_man_ _then pulled Dean into the phone box and it made a weird whirring sound, and then it vanished into thin air.  
>Sam spent the next ten minutes shouting for his brother to come back, but was met with silence. That was until the shapeshifter came back around and began circling around Sam acting like a predator and Sam was it's prey. It jumped at him and was about to sink it's teeth into him when the younger Winchester jammed the blade into the monster. It flashed a yellow light, but then dropped it eyes returned to a normal color rather than it's black ones. Sam never saw a creature like that, he and Dean thought it was a shapeshifter, but that was obviously wrong, although it could change into different people and then when he stabbed it, when it flashed it was like a demon and the eyes were demon too. Sam tried one more time to yell for Dean. Sam yanked the knife out of the monster and then packed his stuff into his brother's 1967 Chevy Impala. He then started with a drive to go to Sioux Falls, South Dakota. To visit an old friend who will hopefully know what to do about Dean's disappearance.<br>Sam pulled into Singer's Salvage, an old junk yard. He got out and trudged up to the beat- up house and knocked on the door. A semi- elderly man answered the door he was wearing a ripped brown plaid shirt and dark worn out blue jeans and black slippers and old blue trucker cap was settled on his head.  
><em> "_Hey Bobby" Sam gave him a small smile, that the other man returned. Bobby Singer hunted for quite a while now. His wife was possessed by a demon. He didn't know anything back then that he did now so, he stabbed her with a knife when she was trying to kill him. He wishes that he could take it all back, but it's too late now. A different hunter named Rufus Turner was hunting this said demon and tracked it back to Bobby's house. Rufus saw what had happened, there was blood everywhere and Singer's wife was lifeless on the ground, blood still seeping out of her. Rufus took Bobby on the road teaching him all he knew about the things that go bump in the night and that is how he became the expert that he is today.  
><em> "_Boy, it's good to see you. Come here" Bobby yanked him into a bone- crushing hug.  
><em> "_Where's Dean. You two never leave each others sides."  
><em> "_That's the problem I just don't know. We were hunting some creature and before I know it, he goes into this phone box and Bam! It just disappeared along with him.  
><em> "_That's original. I'll see what I got." With that Bobby went into the den of his house and searching his books with Sam's help they looked for anything that had to do with a blue police box.  
><em>End Flashback  
>It was a couple of hours later and both Sam nor Bobby found anything. Sam grew more tired irritable, he told Bobby he needed some air and ventured out to the junkyard part of the property. He drew a hand through his hair and glanced up at the sky then shouted,<br>"Castiel! Where ever you are could you come here, please! We need your help." A couple of moments went by and Sam was met with silence, he was ready to give up just when he heard the sound of wings flapping.

"Hello, Sam. What do you need?" the angel was wearing his usual attire; a tan trench coat with a loose black suit underneath as well as a white dress shirt under that and a pair of black dress shoes. His raven black hair was disheveled as it always was and dark blue eyes pierced through Sam's in an intense gaze.  
>"It's Dean he disappeared in some old '60's phone box with a guy and I don't know where they went. Bobby and I are trying to find something, but it's been hours and still nothing." Castiel looked as if he was in a train of thought and not paying attention.<br>"Was this guy wearing a long trench coat, darker than mine? And his hair, was it spiky brown?"  
>"As a matter of fact, yes he had both of them. Wait! How'd you know that?!" Sam was desperate to get his brother back.<br>"His name is the Doctor, He's a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey. He's here to help me find a certain person by the name of John Constantine."  
>"What!? How is that possibl-" before Sam could continue, Castiel got tired of him asking questions, so he put up his two fingers to Sam's forehead.<br>"There. Now you know everything that I know about the Doctor and the mysterious John Constantine. Now I got to go back to Heaven, i'm being summoned." With that, he disappeared with a sound of wings flapping. Usually he is much nicer, something must have happened upstairs to get him all flustered like that. Sam went back inside and told Bobby everything that he got from Cas zapping him with his fingers. Now they just have to wait until the Doctor and Dean come back from wherever they were.


	3. John Constantine and The Battle

John Constantine sat in the safe house that was built by one of his oldest friends, Jasper for Jasper's daughter, but he died earlier this year and his daughter didn't want to be a part of the things that he and her father fought against. John sighed loudly, tired of all the work he's put into the jar that he was currently scratching an ancient symbol into. The symbol is to trap a hunger demon from escaping and killing more people. A hunger demon is a demon that possesses people and making them gorge themselves on so much food that they some how die from starvation. He soon came across this when one his other friend's came to him and told him that it was his fault that it was let out, but it was by accident. John, once again has to clean up what Gary started. Gary Lester was a drug addict and no matter how many times John had tried to help him, he always went back to it as an escape of what he and Constantine did a couple of years back in New Castle. A demon possessed a different friend's daughter and he was the only one who knew how to exercise it and by doing that, he accidently sent her to the underworld along with his soul. Once he finished the carving in the glass of the jar he got up and set out to get the demon captured and done with.  
>John pulled up in his beaten up to an old run down building in his old white truck, when he noticed something wrong with the picture. One being that there was a car there which shouldn't be that weird, but then again, it was an abandoned building. The second thing was that there was a blue police box which he wasn't used to seeing over here in America, but he did see it back home in New England. He ignored them both and got out with his duffel bag full of weapons strapped upon his shoulder. He went inside the building and saw a swarm of bugs were flying above him. Then suddenly they all went inside a woman, who was dead on the floor.<br>"I see i'm late to the party." John whispered to himself, he got his bottle out and started chanting some phrases in Latin hoping that'll work to trap the demon. Suddenly he was tackled to the floor, he swore under his breath and saw his attacker, was a man wearing a brown leather jacket and worn out blue jeans.  
>"Who are you!?"<br>"Trying to save you!" Before they knew it, they were both thrown against the wall and a tall man shouted,  
>"Dean!" Another man came in from the west side of the building holding up a weird device in his hand, his trench coat flowing behind him, but with a flick of the possesed person's wrist, he was thrown across the room. John pushed himself to his feet and held up his bottle, some how it didn't break when he hit the wall. He finished the phrases and the lady started to shake violently and bugs started to pour out her, they swarmed for a while, then went into the bottle. He capped the lid on it and fell to the floor exhaustion taking over. Both brothers looked at him in confusement and then realized that the other man was still unconscious on the other side of the room. All three of them rushed towards him. The other man, which turned out to be the Doctor, his glasses were broke in half and there was a gash on the side of his head starting and ending on his right temple from where he connected with the wall. The two brothers, that went by the names of Sam and Dean picked him up and carried him to the other car which was a Chevy Impala and laid him in the back, John complemented Dean's ride with a small smile.<br>"Thanks back there. You know, for saving our lives. It was nice. What was that anyway? I've seen stuff from nightmares, but we never came across that before" Dean spoke up.  
>"It was a hunger demon" John accent's thickened from his tiredness. Both brothers waited for him to elaborate, but didn't say anything else.<br>"Don't worry about it. It's been dealt with." And with that John Constantine was on his way, he dug a hand into his coat pocket and retrieved a cigarette and a lighter. he lit up and kept walking towards his truck with a huff, he got in and began his hour and a half travel back home to his safe house. While Sam and Dean glanced back at the Doctor who seemed to be regaining his senses and looked around confused until his eyes landed on the Winchesters. Both brothers got him out and helped him back to the Tardis.

Before they opened the doors, Dean turned to his younger brother and whispered loud enough for him to hear him,

"Whatever you do don't freak out." Dean plowed through the doors and helped lead the Doctor and Sam inside. Once the younger hunter saw the interior he just as shocked as Dean was. Both Dean and the Doctor began explaining to them more about himself and his time machine. He gave them both a paper that held his number and told them he has an appointment to catch. Dean and Sam waved at him as the Tardis made the whooshing noise right before dematerialized.

The Winchesters got back into their car as the sun was on the horizon, Dean put the key in and turned it, to start the engine of the car. The rumbling from the vehicle could be heard from around them. They started their venture to Bobby's to have their much needed vacation.


End file.
